Kurama
by juubinowolf
Summary: It's just something i decided to write until i can update The Heir to the Fox.


Kurama

* * *

 **A.N. I know I've been gone for awhile and I'm sorry about that but my grandpa's been in the hospital since August like he's been home a total of 10 days because the doctors fucked up his surgery and I've been having to work two jobs on top of school and trying to join the marines so I've been a little stressed out lately and I'll try to get you guys that update for The heir of the fox either saturday or sunday and update when i can but I'm gonna give you guys this one-shot because idk what to write i gotta go back and read the heir to the fox to remember what all was going on soooo yeah tell me if you like it or not thanks.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was probably the most exhausted he'd ever been in his entire life not even when he had to run away from the mobs that wanted to kill him as a child for him being the jinchuuriki for the kyuubi or in their eyes a 'Demon' did he feel this exhausted. He had just finished fighting on severals different battlefields using multiple shadow clones plus having all of those clones using Kyuubi's chakra has left him drained of all most all of his chakra if that was even possible.

He had just gotten back to camp from his nearest battle he didn't even bother saying hi to any of his friends that greeted him feeling too tired to do so. Pulling the flap of his tent open he's goes inside and lays done and pulls the sheets over him to get some sleep before he would have to go back to fight on the front lines again. But, before he could succumb to the blissfulness of sleep a certain fox demon decided he wanted to talk.

" **Hey kit."** said Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What do you want Kurama?" Naruto groaned out not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

" **Don't get smart with me boy I'm the only reason why your still alive."** Kurama growled out not liking the tone his host and friend used with him.

"I wouldn't be in this mess ethier if it wasn't for you ethier." Naruto commented back giving off a smirk when he heard Kurama grumble about ungrateful brats. "But seriously what do you want?"

" **I want to know why we are laying in this tent we could be out there fighting and killing the enemy and ending this war sooner rather than later?"** Asked Kurama irritated about not getting to be in a fight and just laying around doing nothing.

"Because I need to rest so I can be at my best." Answered Naruto thinking that was the end of the conversation but sadly, it was not meant to be.

" **Bah you humans are weak always needing sleep in order to keep fighting."** Barked out Kurama.

" Oh so i guess the oh so 'great kyuubi no kitsune' doesn't need to sleep?" Said/asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" **Of course not us demons are above such a trivial thing such as sleep"** Commented Kurama smugly.

"I've saw you sleep before though" Said Naruto.

" **No you haven't"** Answered back Kurama

"Yeah-huh see." Answered Naruto sending a mental image of Kurama sleeping.

" **I wasn't asleep...I was...um...just ...resting my eyes"** Kurama answered back embarrassed from being corrected.

"Whatever Kurama just shut up and let me get some sleep so that we can kick the enemies but tomorrow."

" **Fine come in here so I can replenish your chakra faster and watch over your body and kill any would-be attackers while you sleep."** Said Kurama offering to help and protect his friend while he sleeps

"Ok I'm coming" Naruto said closing his eyes and reopening them a second later where he was in his mindscape.

His mindscape was no longer a sewer with knee high filthy water. It was now a luscious green plain located in a huge valley with late big enough for Kurama to fit in, trees, various different animals, and a cave where Kurama was located. Kurama was now no longer bound by chains or locked up behind a cage like some kind of rabid animal instead he had a collar with the kanji for 'seal' on it

Walking up to the cave Kurama turned to him and put down one of his giant furred hands so Naruto could climb on when he did so Kurama help Naruto in close to his chest and then set him down on one of his soft, fluffy tails. Naruto sat down and looked up at Kurama quizzically.

" **Lie down and sleep here. I will keep watch while you sleep. Any attackers shall die."**

Naruto smiled up at Kurama, who appeared to ignore him except for the small upturn of his lips. Naruto then lays back and relaxed, enjoying the warmth he got from the fox's fur.

Neither of them were alone anymore they would always have each other as best friends.


End file.
